


Frammenti di memoria

by LadyBones_92



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, Memories, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBones_92/pseuds/LadyBones_92
Summary: E' difficile cercare di ricordare ciò che sei stato quando tutto ciò che ti resta non sono nient'altro che frammenti di memoria di una vita passata.





	Frammenti di memoria

 

 

A volte, i ricordi sono tutto ciò che ci resta fino a quando anche questi non svaniscono. Oscurati, cancellati e tutto ciò che rimane non è nient’altro che un guscio vuoto e, allora, dovrai fare affidamento a quel po’ che resta. Frammenti di memoria, soffiati via dal vento.  
  
  
  
  
  
1944.  
  
Le sue dita non avevano retto la presa, come se fatte di burro. E aveva finito per cadere giù, nel vuoto. Ricordava il vento graffargli il volto come un’amante passionale. La neve sotto di lui ad attutire la caduta, poi il nulla. Sprazzi di immagini senza senso. L’ago di una siringa a perforargli la pelle e la voce distante di un uomo.  
  
“Curaro iniettato, Signore. Siamo pronti per cominciare…”  
  
Gli occhi si erano fatti pesanti, i muscoli si erano lentamente rilassati e non aveva potuto fare altro che lasciarsi andare. Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, avrebbe voluto divincolarsi… avrebbe voluto un sacco di cose, ma il suo corpo aveva deciso di arrendersi per lui. Tutto il resto non era nient’altro che una gigante macchia nera a imbrattare la sua mente.  
  
Ricordava, però, il luccichio del metallo e quella strana sensazione di leggerezza e allo stesso tempo di pesantezza che pervadeva il suo arto sinistro.  
  
Suo.  
  
Persino quell’aggettivo gli suonava strano, ma poi quella sensazione era stata strappata via dal gelo. Lo aveva sentito penetrare sin dentro le _sue ossa,_ fino a quando aveva smesso di avvertire qualsiasi cosa, come se lentamente avesse iniziato a scomparire ogni singola fibra del suo essere.  
  
Bucky – un eco dissolto nel tempo.  
  
  
  
   
   
1991.  
  
Stretto nella mano destra aveva un fucile. Talmente stretto da sbiancargli le nocche, mentre – nascosto sotto l’oscurità dell’arco di un ponte – restava in attesa. Un auto color verde oliva aveva voltato l’angolo di una stradina sterrata di Long Island, catturando la sua attenzione.  
  
Un uomo al volante e un donna seduta al suo fianco, ridevano. Non ne era certo, ma poteva quasi giurare che lui si fosse sporto di poco nella direzione di lei sussurrandole qualcosa all’orecchio. Probabilmente qualcosa di divertente, o romantico ma lui non era lì per quello.  
  
No, lui era lì per portare a termine una missione.  
  
Gli era bastato uno sguardo per riconoscere l’uomo– capelli bianchi e baffi – ritratto in quella foto che gli era stata data. Non gli avevano detto quale fosse il suo nome e lui non aveva chiesto. Non lo faceva mai.  
  
Un nome non gli avrebbe impedito di premere il grilletto.  
  
Aveva preso ad avanzare lentamente, crogiolandosi in quell’ultimo briciolo di oscurità prima che i raggi del sole non iniziassero a infrangersi sul suo braccio di metallo.  
  
E lo aveva visto, lo sguardo di quella donna posarsi su di lui e sgranare gli occhi. Lei non era presente in quella foto. Avrebbe potuto risparmiarla, ma non era stato creato per quello e, così, fece l’unica cosa di cui fosse capace.  
  
Mise fine a quelle due vite.  
  
Lo avevano trasformato in quella che era un’arma di distruzione, perché era questo ciò di cui avevano bisogno. Qualcun altro che mettesse il dito sul grilletto.  
  
E lui lo aveva fatto.  
   
  
  
   
  
2014.  
  
Lo conosceva.  
  
L’uomo sul ponte, lo conosceva. Una parte di lui sapeva che quella, non era la prima volta che i suoi passi avevano finito per incrociare quelli dell’uomo con cui aveva combattuto. C’era stato qualcosa.  
  
Qualcosa, nella voce di lui – quando lo aveva sentito pronunciare quel nome, Bucky – che aveva finito per risvegliare ciò che, sapeva, era rimasto assopito da qualche parte nel suo cervello. Come se le sue sinapsi – al suono di quel nome, pronunciato da quella precisa voce – avessero ricevuto un impulso nervo improvviso e avessero finito per riaccendersi.  
  
Una miccia pronta a esplodere, ed erano bastate poche parole perché tutto implodesse.  
  
 _“Io sarò con te fino alla fine…”_  
  
Continuavano a risuonare nella sua testa persino in quel momento, mentre – in piedi, davanti a una teca trasparente, la sua – fissava l’immagine di un’esistenza svanita.  
  
Aveva vissuto tra le pieghe della storia come uno spettro, per risvegliarsi tra _cenere e polvere_ : tutto ciò che restava di James Buchanan Barnes.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è una shot che avevo scritto un pò di tempo fa e che, adesso, ho voluto condividere anche qui con voi. Spero davvero  
> che vi piaccia.  
> A presto,   
> LadyBones.


End file.
